


Man in Black, Woman in White

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Men in black, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 那本该是极为平常的一天，欧比旺身上某些重要的地方却在这天改变了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> .黑衣人AU.  
> 新版上映了玩一下（虽然我觉得真的很难看）。好久以前脑的梗了，一直放着懒得写。这里AU混合了许多SW设定，篇幅不会太长，大概混乱邪恶女体和男体车都开。  
> ☆噬元兽惊奇队长梗  
> ☆愿望兽我瞎编的  
> ☆无论命运如何作弄，安纳金和欧比旺都属于彼此

那本该是极为平常的一天——

 

欧比旺九点起床，关掉闹钟冲了个凉，对着镜子修理好胡子并往脸颊拍了些须后水拿出衣柜里熨烫整齐的制服穿到身上。再普通不过的白色衬衣，纯黑的领带，纯黑的西服套装。接着他系好皮鞋，确认了手枪性能拿上墨镜打开车库。

一辆1964复古款福特Galaxie500立时汇入车流。

“上午好肯诺比先生，您的早餐已经准备好了，一切照旧？”

德克斯餐馆里的机器人女招待踩着轮子递过纸袋，欧比旺降下车窗道了谢，留下一枚信用币迅速攀升驶出科洛桑移民区第九大道。

前往上层区域行政大楼的路一如既往的堵，欧比旺在车里享受完今天最后一刻闲散时光吃完了他的早餐。然后他赶在开工以前把车停泊好，拿着咖啡顺着地面标示踩上光圈，接驳机器人立刻载着他移动，将他送入升降梯直达出入境管理局绝地警察事务所。

是的，他是名绝地，一种职业特殊的星际特警。专门负责维护科洛桑的治安并防止具有邪恶企图的不法外星移民破坏地球，业内也管他们叫黑衣人。

欧比旺在这行已经干了11年，自打从西点军校毕业开始，认识了第一位亦师亦友的搭档——那位搭档后来在执行任务中被一个长得很像火龙果的达索米尔星球来的极端分子一剑戳死了。欧比旺悼念了好一阵，然后又换一位。现年他37岁，破了局里的记录搭档已经更换过13任（欧比旺认为这是个倒霉的数字），最近两年世道不太平更换得尤其频繁，顶头上司却一直都是那个叫做梅斯温杜的严肃光头。

当他抵达办公室梅斯温杜又立刻差人通知他过去一趟，没有让他叫上搭档。

欧比旺的屁股甚至都还没暖热，他从座位里站起回头看了看身旁仍空着的办公桌，心里突然涌起一股非常不祥的预感。

果然——

“欧比旺，情报部门接收到一条很不幸的消息。特工Z昨天晚上遇害了。他没有回到位于第九区的公寓，而是在纽约布鲁克林一家旅馆投宿了一夜。旅馆老板刚报了案，NYPD正在赶去的路上。我们需要你立刻处理，带上后勤小队清理现场，特工Z的内脏全被掏了出来溅得到处都是，旅馆老板已经吓得口说胡话了，说他看到了外星人。去调查清楚，然后处理好，明白吗？另外——”梅斯在欧比旺领命离开时郑重提醒，“下次挑选一个出色点的搭档。”

欧比旺驻足片刻点点头，他感到有些难过，但他已经想不起来特工Z本名叫什么了。入了他们这行都得有个代号，除了他自己例外，因为两年前某一任特别不喜欢用代号称呼他的搭档把他的名字宣扬得人尽皆知，从那以后就再也没人叫他K了。

几分钟后，他带着后勤小队进入布鲁克林——从行政大楼跳跃到一处看起来无人问津的垃圾处理厂，福特轿车的涡轮发动机和侧翼登时收了起来，逐渐下沉的四个轮胎老老实实轧上路面。欧比旺打着方向盘率领车队若无其事地开入公路，一路上他畅通无阻，NYPD则被一个接一个「凑巧」亮起的红灯仍堵在半路。

然后他在案发现场默哀了会儿，交待鉴证科的人收集证据取走监控装好遗体，连带遗体旁一只发硬的癞蛤蟆——那是特工Z的宠物，欧比旺从不喜欢它，但还是适当地表达了哀思，接着他终于走到了旅馆老板面前。

“MIB，移民局第九区绝地特警，”他掏出证件表明身份，“你都看到什么了？外星人是吗？长什么样？”

眼睛嘴巴吓得半天都没能合上的旅馆老板流着口水说。

“很蓝……它长得很蓝……”

“很蓝，”欧比旺在本子上记录，“你是在哪看到它的？”

“院墙外，它蠕动到上边爬走了……动作就像一条蛇！一条很肥的鼻涕虫！”

欧比旺皱了皱眉。

“各位，我们要找的有可能是赫特人，”接着他戴上墨镜从上衣口袋里掏出从不离身的闪光笔，“嘿，看着这里——”

一道亮光闪过，欧比旺收回。

“其实这一切都是你做的梦，一场可怕的梦。昨晚上你跟老婆吵了一架酒喝多了，你稀里糊涂报了假案，一会儿警察来了端正态度跟他们好好道个歉好吗？”

“长官，”这时科迪拿着数据板走了过来，“ 人事部刚发来了候选人资料，您要先看看吗？再挑个「完美点的」搭档？”

欧比旺接过数据板面无表情地盯了一会儿。

他知道科迪在暗示什么，他的确曾有过一个完美的搭档。

 

 

一小时后，欧比旺驱车来到了位于布鲁克林的一家面包店外。凑巧这儿离案发现场不远，他找了借口一个人开溜，熄灭引擎半降车窗，戴着墨镜隔着一条马路透过落地窗又一次默默遥望那个店里忙碌的身影——安纳金天行者，两年前退出绝地，被他清除了记忆的大男孩正系着围裙，一面跟店里的顾客熟络聊着一面把新鲜出炉的面包摆到货架上。

欧比旺的数据板就放在他的右手边，被他随意丢到了副驾驶座，因为数据板里的人选跟面包店的青年比起来不值一提，安纳金才是他合作过的最默契的、最优秀的搭档。

但是他们早已分道扬镳了，欧比旺再次提醒自己——

当初是他主动向上级递交了安纳金退出绝地的申请，因为他无法看着安纳金痛苦下去，也不能保证自己不会逾矩爱上他。

欧比旺喜欢安纳金已经差不多有五年了。

做他们这行好处很多，但也总有些坏处，像是不能恋爱，不能结婚成家，最好不与任何人产生牵绊这样才能保证外星人居住地球的秘密不被普通人发现等等。安纳金自从某次见义勇为被他偶然撞见招募进来就放弃了私人权利，宣誓将所有一切奉献给绝地特警，奉献给这份维护银河和平主持正义的工作。一开始他也的确做得很好，直到某次任务中意外遇见某个人，一位聪明美丽的女士，突然之间年纪尚轻的大男孩就不可避免地坠入了爱河，欧比旺心中一直隐藏的希望也跟着破灭了。

曾几何时，他也幻想过自己的搭档或许会随着时间的流逝对他产生一丝同事外的好感，或许能觉察到他的心意，或许可以不要那么直，一瞧见身材火辣脸蛋漂亮的女人就忍不住吹起口哨两眼放光，活像个无耻的地痞流氓——

然而现实再次无情击败了他，三年过去，欧比旺终于认识到除非他能变成女人否则他的感情注定没有回应。他下决心成全安纳金，放掉男孩退出绝地去追寻爱情实现梦想，也强迫自己割舍了情感，一不做二不休用闪光笔把他们合作三年以来的记忆全部抹掉了。

现在他们俩就像两条永远不会交汇的平行线。安纳金看上去的确过得很好，他回归了平凡拥有了爱情，不再那么孤单那么寂寞。欧比旺继续着他不为人知的工作，独享着属于他的烦恼，搭档换了一任又一任，不是死于非命就是发生事故意外身亡，只有他一直活着。那不免使欧比旺怀疑起莫非问题是出在他身上？难道他只适合单独行动，绝不应该再找搭档，省得再把别人克死，反正这世上除了安纳金好像也再没有任何一个人能在他身边活下来超过一年了。

欧比旺苦笑。

这时收音机里突然传来了发现外星人的消息——情报局探知距离他所在的区域附近恰巧有个愿望兽骚扰人类，需要他去实施逮捕。欧比旺皱紧了眉，愿望兽，其实就是住在流星上的外星生物，每当有一颗流星落入地球，都有可能载着一只愿望兽非法入境。它们没什么搞破坏的本领，却非常喜欢变化成人类跑到大街上缠着过路人实现愿望，如果愿望实现，它们就会自爆。可问题首先在于，一般人只会把突然扑过来的人当成疯子，唯恐避之不及，许下一个希望疯子立刻原地消失的愿望。这样的话愿望兽反而会把人类毒打一顿，因为它们很生气，觉得人类侮辱了它们的好意——每年气象局预报流星雨来临前夕简直是绝地特警的噩梦，为了保护市民他们甚至不得不出动所有警力。

想到这儿欧比旺立刻收敛心神发动车子重新驶入车道，他可不想一点小事真的闹大。然而他匆忙之间显然疏忽了面包店里那个青年，丝毫没留意青年也忽然停止闲聊放下了手头的工作，拿起了夹克和头盔推门而出立即追上了他离去的方向。

 

***

 

安纳金骑着摩托在马路上疾驰，那辆十分眼熟的福特Galaxie500就在正前方。安纳金不知道里面开车的人究竟是谁，他只知道这个人经常来看他，趁他不注意——或者说以为他不注意，戴着墨镜隔着条街「监视」。那让安纳金觉得很奇怪，但更奇怪的是他感觉不到任何敌意，就好像他心里清楚这个陌生男人绝不会伤害自己。莫名其妙的，他的好奇心更胜了，他必须要解开这个谜团，因此他才会提前做好准备，一发现男人离开立马就追了上去。

他们拐过十字路口，拐过几个街区，渐渐驶入一条人烟稀少的林荫道。安纳金放慢速度，把距离拉得更远只是缓慢地跟踪，隔着一排茂密的枫树他看见福特轿车也逐渐停了下来，陌生男人走下车打开后车厢拿出了什么。安纳金摘掉头盔眯眼仔细瞅了半天才模糊分辨出那轮廓好像是柄形状奇异的锤子。

然后他看着男人拎着锤子向人行道旁两个拉拉扯扯的路人走了过去，二话不说直接攻击了其中一个——他一锤把人夯倒了，紧接着在另一个人发出的尖利叫喊中从怀里掏出什么对着他闪了一下，叫喊便停了下来，活像变戏法，哑巴一样一声不吭恍恍惚惚地离开了。

安纳金简直惊呆了，他现场目睹了一起「凶杀案」，另一位目击证人居然还走了？正当他不知该如何是好的时候，「受害者」又醒了过来，他还没死！躺在地上呻吟了几句仍试图爬起。于是陌生男人又给了他几下，抡着锤子直照头部，气喘吁吁地像是恨不得砸出脑浆。

安纳金瑟缩着打了个激灵，然后他重新发动摩托全速冲了过去。

他越靠越近看见陌生男人从腰上又取下一副手铐，把被他打到无力反抗的「受害者」绑了起来。接着打开车门拿出一个形状更加古怪的仪器，对着「受害者」调试出阵阵亮光，看上去仿佛要把人给吸到仪器里？

两个人的对话同时还在继续，安纳金隐约听见 **愿望** 、 **帮你实现** 之类的字眼，然后男人自嘲地冷笑着回了一句 **行了行了有本事你就把我变成女人吧** 。

“喂——住手——你给我住手！”

安纳金终于高声怒吼，发动机的轰鸣中男人发现了他，他抬起头，瞬间瞪大眼睛停下了手里的工作。

“安……安纳金？”

欧比旺摘下墨镜望着他冲了过来，手里仍握着仪器但忘了自己本来要干什么。安纳金正想质问你是怎么知道我的名字却猛地一个急停原地刹车。

“喂！他是要爆炸了吗……？”他喘着气注视着福特轿车旁正迅速膨胀起来越来越夸张好像热气球不断发出紫气的「受害者」目瞪口呆地问。

欧比旺愣愣地回过头，然后当他醒过神的时候，一切都已经太迟了——

 

 

隔了很久，欧比旺不确定到底有多久，「他」再度醒了过来，恍惚意识到自己全身都覆盖在一层乳白色的分泌物里。

那些分泌物是爆炸冲击波造成的，愿望兽的爆炸——欧比旺呻吟着抹了把脸从地上坐起。

“上帝……这太恶心了……”「他」痛苦地说，抬起头看到安纳金已经丢下摩托正缓步走到「他」跟前，满脸都写着不敢置信，同时那种不敢置信里还包含着一种脸红心跳，就好像他偷偷订阅色情杂志时才会露出的表情，好像他正看着「他」联想着什么十分糟糕的画面。

欧比旺呆了一会儿终于想起一件事来，一件很重要的事。

“噢不……”

然后「他」低头看了看自己，看了看袖口里的几根白嫩纤细的手指，胸部位置突然变得很明显的鼓起，金色长发沾着透明液体黏在衣服上——「他」的衣服也松松垮垮大了一号，讲话的声音似乎细了许多。

欧比旺的呼吸不受控制地越来越快了。

然后「他」张开嘴发出——

一声比女人还要女人的尖叫。


	2. Chapter 2

这一切究竟是怎么发生的呢？欧比旺看着镜子里的自己依然觉得无法相信。

「他」回到了行政大楼，洗干净了浑身的黏液，刚刚做完全面检查——心脏、血液、脑电图、身体机能——治疗师找不出「他」的问题，诊断报告显示一切正常，可从外表上看「他」的确完全变成了另外一幅模样。

「他」的胡子不见了，脸蛋光滑，头发很长，柔亮顺服地披到肩上泛着金光。

接下来是「他」的胸，围数傲人丰满挺拔。欧比旺不记得上回亲眼看到如此正点的一对乳房得追溯到什么时候了。有好多年「他」都没跟女人睡过觉，而挺在自己胸前的这两坨完美的就像是医院里的整形广告。

再者还有「他」的大腿，「他」的屁股，「他」的腰，以及两腿之间本该多长出块肉的位置——现在只是平滑矜持地覆盖着少许颜色浅淡的软毛。它们欲说还休地遮住三角区域投下暧昧阴影，让欧比旺再次认清那个事实，「他」确实少了根阴茎，多出了个阴道。

「他」变成了女人，货真价实。

 

欧比旺系好扣子，拿起一套崭新的制服穿回身上，默默挽好衣袖和裤脚，赤着脚走出休息室。她渐渐走到医疗办公室门口，目光呆滞地看到梅斯温杜和治疗师，安纳金还有杜库都站在屋里。

欧比旺不知道杜库来做什么，他是局里的财政部长，但她知道安纳金——噢安纳金，欧比旺痛苦地意识到她必须再清除一次安纳金的记忆。几个小时前发生的意外实在太过突然，她完全被自己身上的变化吓傻了，所以才会让安纳金把她送回来。

一路上欧比旺甚至都没开口说过话，但是安纳金凭借着车载导航和与生俱来的机械天赋——或许还有那么一丁点骨子里没能忘却的身体记忆——他只花了两分钟就摸熟了那辆福特，然后在接二连三的惊骇赞叹中从最近的跳跃点返回了科洛桑。

欧比旺带着他进入大楼，带他通过安保，当她掏出证件完成视网膜扫描的时候警卫用见鬼的眼神瞪着她——更可笑的是虽然她变成了无名小卒，这里的每个人却几乎都认出了安纳金，MIB历史上最年轻的特工。有些人直接喊了他的名字，有些则称呼他为天行者长官，“欢迎你回来”，他们握住他的手热情地说。

现在欧比旺不得不去面对这些问题了，面对安纳金心中越来越多的疑惑，欧比旺痛恨那么做，但除了把记忆再清除一次她想不出别的选择。

可是就在欧比旺刚要把手放上门把，里面传来的对话却让她愣住了。

“不，我不同意他回来，”是杜库的声音，“ 你知道这两年我费了多少心血才把财政收支恢复平衡吗？这小子会让我破产，我坚决反对——”

“但我们确实找不到更合适的人选，”梅斯温杜指出，“死去一个绝地同样损失巨大，国防部派来新人又要重新培训，欧比旺身边的搭档换了一批又一批，这么多年就只有天行者命最大。”

“或许应该给欧比旺找个机器人，一个只会服从命令，而不是不停制造麻烦的不定时炸弹。”

“欧比旺需要这颗不定时炸弹，天行者也可以适当接受管教，他们俩的合作一直都是效率最高的。”

“这么说你是铁了心要招他回来了？”杜库背着手非常不悦地看向沙发里的人。

“除非你能提出更好的方案，”梅斯温杜沉吟，“最近一段时间外星黑暗势力格外猖獗，绝地人手不足正是用人的时候。天行者或许不够规范，但他能力出色，如果我们把那三年的记忆交还给他……”

“等等，等一下！”这时安纳金好笑地摆着手从沙发里站起，“老头儿，别自说自话了，我都还没想好要不要加入？”

“他不能加入——”欧比旺也猛地把门打开了，所有人把目光瞬间一齐投到她身上，有惊讶，有惊艳，还有非常不习惯的尴尬和困惑，“我的意思是他不能恢复记忆，”欧比旺吸了口气，她扭头望着青年，“对不起，我……我能先和你谈谈吗？”

 

欧比旺又回到了走廊上，她低着头，思忖到底该如何开口，十分努力地克制住了绞手指的冲动——上帝啊！她可不想真的变成娘炮。

“听着，”过了会儿她很是犹豫地说，“其实我不反对你回来，我想要你回来，既然你已经听说了过去的事……但我觉得立即着手恢复记忆真的并不是个好主意。”

“为什么？”安纳金奇怪地问，“那些记忆很糟糕吗？”

“不！不，当然没有！”欧比旺否认得非常快，太快了，她感觉自己的脸微微有点发热，“那些记忆非常好，只是我认为，你现在就恢复的话有些草率，”欧比旺不自觉紧张地舔舔发干的嘴唇，“想想看，那三年对你来说是空白的，但是这两年你已经有了新的生活，如果你恢复了记忆过段时间又像从前再次退出，这两年也会变成空白，年——月——日，”她从衣服里拿出闪光笔演示，“我们只能把时间调回到过去某一个点，一旦清除这中间的记忆都会跟着全部抹掉。”

她解释完了，略显忐忑不安地抬头看向安纳金——他个子好高——欧比旺发觉，安纳金也依然看着她。

“为什么我会退出绝地？”

“噢，那个……”欧比旺扯起嘴角勉强笑了下，“你爱上了某个人，我想现在你们一定很幸福，所以那也是你必须要考虑的另一个因素。你瞧，干我们这行是不允许随便恋爱的，出于政府保密条款之类的规定。”

安纳金看上去很是迷惑地认真思索了一阵。

“呃，我不确定你指的究竟是哪个女人，但我现在是单身。”

欧比旺惊讶地直接喊了出来。

“什么？那不可能！我明明很清楚地告诉你——”然后她猛地咬住嘴唇，脸红得像被火烧。

“告诉我什么？”安纳金挑起了一侧眉毛。

“没什么，”欧比旺拙劣地把脸扭向一旁，她千方百计避开对视，“总之你要回来的话就不能恢复记忆，暂时不能！”

“我猜这个 **暂时** 得由你决定？”安纳金玩味地耸了耸肩，“好吧，我答应你，我要回来，也不急着恢复记忆，不过我还有一个问题。”

“什么？”

“里面那个医生跟我说你是被一种叫做愿望兽的外星生物实现了愿望才变成这样的。欧比旺，你为什么要许愿变成女人？”

欧比旺眨了眨眼，她张开嘴又闭上，感觉这个问题就像一条毒蛇缠紧了她的脖子。等她好不容易缓过气，大脑平静下来想随便说点什么救场的时候，安纳金已经低声一笑从她身边走开了。

 

***

 

他们重新组成了搭档，第一个问题首先出现在制服上——

安纳金穿上了常规的黑西装，像以前一样，他从来不系颈前的两颗扣子，领带也只是随意挂到脖子上，墨镜特意挑选了最拉风的飞行员款式。几乎立刻就让梅斯温杜开始后悔召回他的决定。

欧比旺的问题则更严重，黑西服已经不再适合她了，她必须换上传统的绝地女性制服——白色，长袖上衣，套裙和军帽，裙子长度大概刚到膝盖，脚上踩着丝袜和方头中跟鞋。

“腿好凉……”

欧比旺走出更衣室拽着裙子不自在地评价。

 

第二个问题就是那双鞋——

尽管只有4cm，欧比旺从办公室走到停车场短短一段路还是差点扭到，而且她觉得自己重心不稳，因为胸前多出的分量。

 

第三个问题发生在她坐进车里的时候——

欧比旺把束好的头发拨到身前，弄了半天也没调好安全带，她从没觉得这玩意的设计有那么反人类，简直勒的她额头冒汗呼吸不畅。那好像终于令安纳金看不下去了。

“不介意的话我是否可以？”

他伸出手示意，然后在欧比旺靠着椅背的僵硬坐姿下帮她把带子差不多从两胸之间的位置卡过。

“怎么样，现在觉得好点了吗？”

安纳金问，欧比旺困惑地点了点头。

“好多了，谢谢你，看来你比我更适合做女人。”

安纳金发动车子回给她一个有些狡猾的微笑。

“那是因为我了解女人，而你显然不太了解，那让你显得很可爱，可爱正是女人身上最重要的一点，所以你还是比我适合。”

不可救药的，欧比旺的脸又红了，她忍不住开始怀疑变成女人是会比做男人单相思时更痛苦的折磨。

 

***

 

他们再次跳跃到布鲁克林，开车去往安纳金的住处，今晚他必须把所有的东西都收拾好，明天一早搬去移民区。至于欧比旺为什么跟着，都是因为特工Z身亡的案子引起了局里的重视，出于人身安全考虑，他们不被允许在科洛桑以外的区域单独过夜，欧比旺只能奉陪。

“我们有什么特别称呼吗？”等红灯时，安纳金突然又换个话题，“安纳金？欧比旺？我需要叫你长官吗？还是师父？他们告诉我当初是你把我带进了这行。”

“欧比旺，”欧比旺回答，“没有称呼，只是欧比旺。”

“好吧，欧比旺，这么说我因为车祸昏迷了三年全是谎言了？”

“对，虽然你的确经常发生车祸。”

安纳金猛地握紧方向盘。

“我经常发生车祸？”

“坠机也是常有的事。”

“坠机？”

“毁坏飞船，这就是为什么杜库不喜欢你，你总让他花钱。”

“那我眉毛上这道疤是怎么来的？”

“噬元兽，你被它挠了一爪子，只是留了道疤眼睛没瞎已经够幸运了。”

“等一下——”安纳金的声音听上去终于有点担心了，“噬元兽是什么？瞎掉眼睛这种事也会发生？”

“一种很凶猛的外星生物，长得像猫，”欧比旺禁不住偷笑了一下，似乎安纳金的紧张让她彻底放松了，“正是如此，在你身上什么事都有可能发生。有一回你还差点丢掉半条胳膊，医疗部连机械臂都给你准备好了，当然，要是你退出绝地，就只能装假肢了。”

“你在唬我，是不是？想把我吓得再次退出？”安纳金用很是狐疑的眼神看了她一眼，“我也有养猫，一只斯芬克斯，但他老是不愿待在家里跑出去乱搞。”

欧比旺翘着嘴角摇摇头。

“你的猫听起来很像你。我没唬你，你也用不着谦虚，咱们俩都知道在惹麻烦上你独有一套。”

 

然后是第四个问题——当他们回到安纳金的住处以后，欧比旺得在这儿睡觉。

安纳金坚持把床让给了她，出于礼让「女士」的风度，自己抱着被子去睡沙发。

于是欧比旺换上了安纳金给她找的衣服，一件她穿上以后异常宽大的T恤，毕竟这件T恤的主人可是直奔一米九。

然后她躺到床上，安纳金的床，闭着眼睛抱住枕头随便动一下就能闻到心上人的气味。那让欧比旺顿时就想撸一发，但她悲哀地发现自己没东西可撸。

不得已她很快睡着了。

 

 

第二天欧比旺是被一阵奇异的感觉弄醒的，她感觉有个东西正拱着她的下体，就好像她的阴茎又长了回来。

那让她从梦里醒了，满心充盈的喜悦却随着意识的清醒逐渐变成恐惧，欧比旺发现T恤底下两腿之间那个东西居然是活的，触感皱巴巴，它还在动。她又一次尖叫着从被子里跳起。

“怎么了！发生什么了——”

脖子上搭着毛巾刚洗完脸的安纳金听到动静立刻打开门冲了进来，欧比旺想都没想跳到他身上。

“被子里有东西！你的床！”欧比旺搂紧他的脖子说。安纳金抱住她用另一只手猛地掀开被子。

“噢！帕尔帕廷……”安纳金表情突然变得有些尴尬，“咳，你还记得昨天我跟你说过的，我养的猫？看样子是在外边玩够了舍得回来了，它吓到你了吗？” 

“帕尔帕廷？”欧比旺疑惑地扭回头看着被子里那只露出来的生物，猫对着她叫了一声。

欧比旺的脸蹭地红了，她后觉后觉到自己光裸着大腿和安纳金紧拥她的姿势。这么短短一天下来，她简直快要把几十年来没丢过的脸全丢尽了。

“对不起……”然后她松开手很局促地低着头从安纳金身上滑了下来，“我不知道这究竟是怎么回事，大概是变成女人让我的神经也变得有点纤细了……”

安纳金沉默了好一会儿，让欧比旺更加忐忑无措地等了半天才回话。

“没事，没什么大不了的！”他把那只猫迅速从床上捞了起来，“我把它带出去，时间还早，你再休息会儿好吗？”

安纳金说完便离开了，非常及时地没有让低着头的欧比旺发现他几乎和她一样窘迫的脸色。


	3. Chapter 3

上午十点，他们准时出发。

一切已经收拾稳妥，住了两年的空房子落了锁。安纳金发动福特轿车，满载着他认为必要的家当——

那基本就是几箱绝版威士忌、施密（他老妈）的照片、外加四五件换洗衣物。因为坐在副驾驶的欧比旺明确告诉他——这次她打开车门坐进去的动作非常自然，没有再跟安全带发生一场不必要的缠斗——从今往后他大概没什么机会穿自己的衣服，绝地特警外出执勤时只允许穿职业套装。

对此安纳金只是从鼻子里挤出一声冷哼作为评价： **老土** ，他满脸写着。帕尔帕廷则安逸地卧在欧比旺大腿上，这色猫好像对那儿情有独钟。欧比旺查看着数据板不时用手指尖挑起项圈搔搔它颈后打褶的地方，逗得帕尔帕廷眯眼发出几下更舒适的咕噜，那不免使安纳金起了嫉妒。刚刚怀抱欧比旺的手感还徘徊在他脑海里。欧比旺的大腿肌肉紧致、滑腻、肌肤颜色是象牙般的白。跳到他身上夹紧腰的刹那由内而外散发着阵阵令人心猿意马的温热。安纳金不禁有点好奇，愿望兽是否能在实现愿望的同时顺便帮人变美？还是说欧比旺的大腿本来就是这么勾人，十年来那条呆板拘泥的黑西裤成功将许多不为人知的秘密遮掩其中？

“我们先去见贾巴，等事办完了再回你的公寓。”

这时欧比旺突然打开导航输入地址中断了他无边的遐想。安纳金醒回神，干咳一声庆幸还好就算这个世界再疯狂，外星人也没有发明出窥探人思想的特异功能。

“什么？”他若无其事地打转方向盘拐上通往跳跃点的近路，“谁是贾巴？”

“一个在第二区称霸多年的黑手党头目，”欧比旺接通数据板展示给他看，仰起的脸望着挡风玻璃渐渐锁紧眉头——安纳金用余光瞄见那副模样十分可爱，欧比旺的睫毛密而翘，微噘的嘴唇带着点惹人怜爱的忧心忡忡，“平时大家井水不犯河水，MIB睁一只眼闭一只眼，只是派人盯紧了他手底下的不法活动。这回可好，”她用手指划开另一个人的资料轻叹口气，“我的上一任搭档特工Z昨天被发现惨死在布鲁克林一家偏僻的小旅馆里。没人知道他为什么去那儿。目击证人和监控录像都指向凶手有可能是赫特人。既然梅斯把案子派给了你和我，咱们最好直接去贾巴的宫殿调查线索问问清楚。”

安纳金听完挑起眉毛。

“宫殿？我猜「国王陛下」绝不会敞开大门备好香槟款待吾等子民？”

欧比旺听了他的笑话只是睨了他一眼，隐含着对他讲话没个正形的习惯和纵容。她关掉数据板唇角随之往上轻轻一勾：“很遗憾，我猜也不会。”

——那成功使得安纳金才消停没多久的小心思又插上了翅膀，而且这次飞得比刚才更为离谱。

 

***

 

科洛桑的交通日夜拥堵，他们却用了最少的时间赶在十一点之前抵达第二区域最下层。那里属于移民区外围，到处都飘浮着不遵守交通法规肆意横行的银河渣滓——幸运的是，安纳金比他们更横。

当他一个猛刹把车停稳，洋洋自得地转头看向欧比旺的时候，欧比旺仍一手抱着猫，一手维持着抓稳扶手的姿势。两道目光齐刷刷地瞪着他，安纳金无视了来自猫的那道，憋回笑意主动伸手讨好地帮欧比旺把安全带解开。

“我可以更快的，”他按下插扣意犹未尽地舔了舔因肾上腺素分泌干渴的嘴唇，“手生。”

然后不知道是不是错觉，在安纳金靠过去距离最近的一瞬间，他觉得欧比旺本就因为愤怒变红的脸颊似乎突然燃烧得更红。

 

两个人下了车，帕尔帕廷稳稳跳上他肩膀。安纳金绕着车子转了两圈毫不意外地发现保险杠被剐蹭了一道，尾灯一侧似乎也有点失灵，被他用劲踹了两脚才好。

欧比旺已经懒得把怒火浪费到他身上了。她自顾自地打开后车厢取出几件装备：有枪、多功能束带、指纹手套、隐形通讯耳机。

然后她抬起右脚踏到车上——安纳金一回头看到的就是欧比旺撩起裙摆往大腿根系搭扣的火辣画面——那使他当场愣在那儿，直等到欧比旺塞好那把看上去毫无威慑力的超mini手枪，站在原地放下裙子轻轻抚平了褶皱。

“贾巴不允许任何人带武器见他，”准备就绪的欧比旺盖好后车厢心情好似非常愉悦，“我发现做女人好像还真有点好处？”

对此安纳金无话可说。

他只希望欧比旺不要再这样毫无自觉地挑逗他，这很不公平。毕竟她现在不仅是女人，还是个辣得要命的性感尤物。

 

 

他们走进贾巴的宫殿，石子路又窄又黑，地面坑坑洼洼，简直像一座放大版的蝙蝠洞——

安纳金走在左侧，欧比旺几乎是紧挨他的右手边小心翼翼地摸索。前方带路的则是一位手拿火把的仆从。很明显事务所的人在他们执行公务以前就已经打过招呼了。他们没被怎么刁难，欧比旺那把偷渡的小手枪也依然紧贴着她的大腿安然无恙——当然这恐怕也多亏了安纳金，他在洞口的看守刚要给欧比旺搜身的时候就爆发出了一连串类似猛兽虐杀前警告压抑的低吼。那成功吓退了看守，也导致欧比旺又闹起了别扭。

在第二次拐过路口欧比旺差点又被脚下的鞋跟绊倒以后——安纳金管不了那么多了，他硬着头皮牵起了她的手。

“抓稳了，不许放，”他听见自己的声音回荡在洞窟里很是低沉，“我可不想你因为这点小事受伤。”

欧比旺什么也没有回答，她只是回握住安纳金的掌心默默低下了头。

 

当他们进入大殿，欧比旺终于轻轻挣开了他。安纳金顿时感觉有些失落。他恍惚地注视着欧比旺从他身边走到大殿中央的位置，对着前方微微颔首。 

“你好，贾巴。”她语气恭敬地说，同时不卑不亢，拿捏得恰到好处。

贾巴用那张永远淌着口水的宽大的嘴咕哝了几句作为回应，安纳金完全听不懂。他很惊讶国王陛下从近处看就是一条肥硕的鼻涕虫，但显然艳福不浅，手臂和皱巴巴的长尾巴旁都跪伏着好几个穿着裸露的女奴。

“我是肯诺比长官。我想你已经收到了警局发来的电函。这起凶杀案有诸多疑点，我们想请求你的协助。”

可是欧比旺沟通起来无疑毫无障碍——为什么这只鼻涕虫就不能给失忆的自己配个翻译呢？安纳金恼火地想。

这时欧比旺像是觉察到了他的怒气。她略显疑惑地回过头，然后弄懂了什么表情无奈地注视着他撩起鬓边散落的碎发挂到耳后。

“这是我的搭档天行者。”她对着他睁大双眼，扇动睫毛用力眨巴两下，见他仍是没有动作，滑下去的手指又绕着发梢缓缓缠到指尖上摸了摸耳骨。

安纳金完全看呆了。

 

“ **上帝** …… **你可真美** 。”

然后他说。

 

过了几秒钟——其实没人知道究竟过了多久——在欧比旺被他闹了个大红脸，甚至就连贾巴都忍不住从高台上伸长了脖子望过来，严重怀疑这个绝地是不是脑子有点毛病的时候。安纳金终于意识到，欧比旺的动作是在暗示他打开戴在耳朵里头的隐形通讯器。

“噢见鬼！噢该死——”他低声咒骂道，尴尬得恨不得当场挖一个洞。

帕尔帕廷也喵的一声从他肩上跳了下去。它慢悠悠地迈着四肢昂首挺胸走得离他远了一些，屁股往下一坐很是嫌弃地冲着他扬了扬尾巴，那模样看上去像是要跟他划清界限。

再后来贾巴又跟欧比旺说了些什么安纳金根本没留意。他只知道欧比旺又把身子转了回去，俏丽的身影背对着他，只能捕捉到一星半点的侧脸依旧泛着令他绝望的诱人红光。


	4. Chapter 4

“她一定觉得我是白痴。”

安纳金垂头丧气。

他捂住额头在乌漆墨黑的洞穴里踱步，仅靠着通讯器自带的战术手电里射出的白光——麦克风则被他暂时关闭了，以免这段更加愚蠢的自说自话也被人听了去。

“可她美极了，”安纳金接着说，“当她回头看我，我的大脑一片空白，你想象不出她撩头发的动作有多妩媚。就好像天使，像拨开云雾初现的月光。欧比旺怎么能用那种方式提醒我呢？这一切全部是她的错！”

安纳金一拳捶打到岩壁上，现在的他悲愤交加。

“噢上帝啊！我该怎么办？”他突然又发出一声尖叫把目光求助地投向黑暗中的另一只生物——他的猫。帕尔帕廷栖息在一块突出的石头上，耷拉着耳朵懒洋洋趴在那儿，一个眼神也不想给他，金黄的瞳孔偶尔半睁发出阵阵诡谲的光。

“我不会真的爱上她了吧？我会吗？欧比旺可是男人！她迟早都要变回去的，”安纳金拼命告诫自己，闭上眼努力把脑海里大胸细腰长腿翘臀的美人完全删除。可他无论如何尝试似乎都只能成功一半。即使欧比旺蓄着胡子身穿西服的模样重新回到他眼前，那一颦一笑的方式，对着他微低下头眼睫半阖欲语还休的神态，不知何时都已经被赋予了别开生面的妙处。那顿时使得他更加焦躁，浑身一激灵脑门上冷汗直冒。

“她去了多久，怎么还不回来？”心里发慌的安纳金忍不住对照手表看了眼时间，试图把注意力再扭回到工作上。

会面早在两小时前就结束了，欧比旺决定跟他分头行动——

贾巴勉强同意了协助他们，他声称对此事毫不知情，答应提供手底下符合嫌疑人特征的赫特人资料。可他同时也开出诸多条件。一半心思还用在尴尬、向来对这种谈判桌上的会话没什么兴趣的安纳金断断续续只从通讯器里听见了什么提列克舞女？金色比基尼之类没头没脑的话。

跟着就在他下意识迈动双脚打算和欧比旺一起走却被拦下的时候，他才明白原来贾巴只邀请了欧比旺一个人，自己根本没资格进入到宫殿更深的地方——安纳金差点又一次当场爆发。

“安纳金！”欧比旺及时拉住了他，“先找个地方等我， **不要乱跑** 。”

这次安纳金倒是很快弄懂了话外的意思。他注视着欧比旺明亮动人的眼眸，等胃里的火全浇没了才不情愿地点点头。

欧比旺就这样从他眼皮底下消失了。临走之前又回头给了他一个说不上来哪里有点怪异的眼神，就好像她内心有愧，一去就是两个小时。

安纳金早兜了个大圈成功甩脱了「招待」他的侍卫。他开启手表盘上的导航仪实时监控欧比旺的方位，开始在迷宫般的洞窟里穿梭。偶尔碰上死路，或者遇到巡逻队的人也都被他敏捷避开了。直到安纳金发觉代表欧比旺的蓝色光点忽然在某处停下，并且好长时间一动不动，他这才也找了个藏身之所，猫着等候欧比旺的新一轮指示。

帕尔帕廷已经无聊到睡了好几轮觉。这期间安纳金甚至还把耳朵里的通讯器反复摘下拆成零件再装回去。因为一开始欧比旺趁没人察觉还偶尔小声跟他通几句话，后来似乎是在光点静止以后，就再也没了动静。搞得安纳金严重怀疑这破通讯器是不是出了什么故障？又或者欧比旺难道遇到了危险？独自一人和一只猫在黑暗中愈发忐忑难安、自怨自艾。

“唉，欧比旺……”他靠墙蹲着又一次长吁短叹，“做男人有什么不好，你到底干嘛非要许愿变成女人呢？”

“安纳金——”

这时耳朵里突然传来了欧比旺的呼叫，吓得安纳金原地起跳。

“欧……”他手忙脚乱重新打开麦克风，“欧比旺你在哪！”

“我正要跟你汇合。”通讯器里的声音听上去气喘吁吁，似乎欧比旺正在一路小跑，而且跑得非常吃力。安纳金立刻捞起猫行动起来，在帕尔帕廷发出的惊叫声中毫不犹豫地撒腿狂奔欧比旺移动的方向。

那当然大大节约了汇合的时间。然而谁也没想到，当两个光点在导航仪上相聚，他们俩却是处在完全不同的水平面上。

 

“欧比旺？”

安纳金抬头看着头顶的洞口，原来欧比旺是在上一层，高度距离他所站的位置差不多有八英尺。“跳下来！”安纳金很是自信地展开双臂，“我能接住你！”

欧比旺很明显犹豫了片刻，但也只有片刻而已。她略显慌乱地往回看了看，脱掉鞋子纵身一跃——

安纳金稳稳接住了她，然后立马打横抱起，没有给欧比旺任何申辩的机会。

“安纳金！”欧比旺吃了一惊，她下意识搂住安纳金的脖子，另一只手里还提着她的鞋，“快放我下来！”然后她说，脸或许又红了，安纳金看不清楚，“我自己可以——”

“你可以跑吗？”安纳金一句话就把欧比旺噎了回去，脚步半点没停，多抱了一个人也丝毫没有减缓速度，“抱紧我，然后帮我看看到底该往哪走？”

欧比旺咬着嘴唇沉默了一阵，透过唯一的光束依稀望着黑暗中那道坚不可摧的下颚线条。安纳金的胸膛来回起伏，浑浊低沉的喘息从他微微张开的双唇不断吹拂到欧比旺脸上。 

欧比旺随即把脸扭向一边，强迫自己死盯住导航仪，每到一个岔路总是提前做出正确选项。

他们就这样没命地奔跑，或者说安纳金一个人抱着欧比旺没命地奔跑。前有堵截，后有追兵——帕尔帕廷紧扒着他的另一侧肩头，这会子看上去倒是同他如胶似漆了，宁死也不肯撒手。

然后不知是拐过第几道路口，当身后的动静几不可闻，不远处那束亮光也愈来愈强的时候。欧比旺突然大喊一声命令安纳金停了下来，安纳金一个紧急骤停由于惯性差点往前扑倒。他大张着口怔在原地喘了一阵，手臂一酸终于放下了欧比旺。

过了一会儿等他好不容易以手撑墙靠在欧比旺肩上休憩足够才发觉，原来方才他们险些坠入万丈深渊。欧比旺找到的出口直通科洛桑，再往前半步就是黑雾弥漫车流穿梭的交通航道。

安纳金忍不住发出吃吃的笑。

“现在怎么办，肯诺比长官？”他撩起前额湿透了的卷发装模作样地看向欧比旺，“还要继续跑吗？我可没有翅膀。”

欧比旺也目不转睛地看着他，看着她面前高大俊美的青年满脸通红汗水浸湿的模样。那性感极了，使她禁不起诱惑伸出右手轻轻抹去了挂在锋利眉骨旁的一缕薄汗，眼神中似有无限柔情流转，违背着她的意愿再也无所遁形。

“用不着，我可以叫R2。”欧比旺柔声说。

“R2？谁是R2？”安纳金顿时为那种美妙所倾倒，欧比旺离他这么近，近到甚至可以让人嗅闻出她身上散发着的淡淡甜香——欧比旺什么时候用了香水吗？安纳金迷乱地想，情不自禁握住了贴着脸颊舍不得放下的手掌。但这个时候从欧比旺嘴里听到别人的名字无疑是令人不快的——不，安纳金霸道地想，不只是这个时候，无论何时何地欧比旺都只能想着他。

“R2是我们的飞船，那辆福特轿车，名字还是你起的。”欧比旺无奈地说。她显然觉察到了安纳金的不满，但她没往别处想，只是通过发讯器很快送达了指令。

“我起的？”安纳金相当惊讶，他瘪瘪嘴，还想多问点什么好弥补自己不时拖后腿的失忆症。可这时借着外界的光线他仔细一看才终于留意到一件事，一件非常重要的事，欧比旺身上穿的衣服好像有些地方与他们分别时不太一样。

她的脖子里多了个…… **项圈** ？

安纳金皱紧眉头——然后在他看清楚欧比旺的帽子也不知去向，秀发披散，丝袜破裂，被他握着的右手腕骨上也戴着个造型古朴质地精美的手环以后——安纳金的眉毛差不多已经飞跃到了与发际线齐平。

他忽然回忆起了 **提列克舞女** 和 **金色比基尼** 几个大字，贾巴宫殿里那些趴在他身侧随侍左右的裸露女奴有如幻灯片开始在他脑海里循环播放。

安纳金脸上的柔情蜜意由呆滞到愤怒再到爆炸只花了短短数秒。欧比旺缓缓睁大双眼，然后赶在彻底爆发以前不由分说地拽着他跳上了车——谢天谢地！R2这个救兵来得总是恰到好处。

 

***

 

他们驾车回往第九区，车里的空气对比刚才像是骤降了十度。

“你故意的，故意不告诉我是不是？”安纳金突然开口，“因为你知道我从来都不爱听任务简报，自然也不会认真听贾巴提出的任何条件。”这回他坐在副驾驶的位置（欧比旺主动占据了驾驶位），目光冷冷地注视前方。帕尔帕廷从他身上跳开了，十分识时务地钻到了车子后排。

欧比旺小心翼翼地用余光捕捉他的脸色，半晌才“嗯”了一声。

“你怎么可以——”安纳金瞬间爆炸，“你怎么可以不告诉我！欺骗我？瞒着我？那条鼻涕虫就是个贪婪的老色鬼！他养了一群供他玩乐羞辱的脱衣舞女，让她们穿那些暴露无耻的奴隶装，他怎么敢让你，让你也穿成那样——”安纳金几乎是在歇斯底里地咆哮，“我发誓要是我早知道，如果我一开始就知道他提出的会是这种条件，我说什么也不能让你走。我会杀了他，我发誓！不管用什么办法，我要剥了他的皮，砍掉他的头，切了他的尾巴剁成几截丢去——”

“安纳金！”欧比旺高声呐喊，“我求你冷静一点！我不想告诉你就是因为我猜到了你会是这种反应！杀了贾巴？听听你在胡说些什么？”她难以置信地扭头看着安纳金，“你是个绝地，一名星际特警，你不能因为一点私欲就随意杀人。”

“因为一点私欲？哈！”安纳金仿佛听到什么天大的笑话，他的眼睛危险地眯起来，突然伸手用力抓紧了欧比旺戴着手环的右手，“那你呢？欧比旺，只是为了调查案件就可以做到这种地步，那这十年来……你根本不知道我真正在乎的是什么。他有没有碰过你？贾巴，或者他底下任何一个打手，他们有没有胆量敢碰你一下？”

“上帝！”欧比旺挣脱了几下始终毫无效果，安纳金的手劲大得惊人，逼得她只能用左手勉强把持住方向盘，“你到底在想什么，没有！当然没有！”

“真的没有？”安纳金仍是半信半疑，他的目光从戴在欧比旺脖子里的项圈缓慢下滑到制服衣扣中间紧勒着的高高耸起的位置，“他没有对你动手动脚？没有碰过你这里？真是奇了，黑手党老大让你穿上比基尼总不会只是为了坐在那儿给你画幅肖像吧？”

这下欧比旺看上去是真被冒犯了。她脸上生气的红晕逐渐减退，语气冰冷至极。

“你要检查吗？”

“什么？”

“我说需不需要我脱了衣服给你看，要我现在全部脱掉吗？”

欧比旺猛拉手刹，福特轿车浮停在半空中。

“什么……”安纳金意识到自己说错了话，他皱紧眉头放松了力道，“我……我不是那个意思，我只是担心你。”

“担心我？”欧比面如寒霜，“安纳金，我是个男人，即使现在变成这幅样子，也请你不要忘记这一点，”——这话成功使安纳金打了个剧烈的寒噤，“贾巴让我穿上那身衣服是想羞辱我，对没错。他想让我为他跳支舞，顺便拍下来寄给警局或者作为私人收藏什么的。但他没能得逞，他的手下也没有。我同意他的条件不过是为了赢取他的信任深入洞窟盗取资料。当他想来硬的，我还有武器，记得吗？”欧比旺说着从裙底下掏出手枪，降下车窗迅速对着窗外射了一发。

安纳金顿时张大了嘴，因为他亲眼所见打出去的子弹能有多大威力。那直接汇聚成了一道电磁光束，气势如虹地冲到远处的建筑物上炸开了一个巨坑——有好几辆车紧急打着旋避开了，隐隐约约还能听到几句气急败坏的外星语咒骂。

“不过话又说回来，”欧比旺面无表情地继续说，“这也不是你该管的事情，你是我的搭档，仅此而已。对于绝地来说任务永远是第一位的，请你牢记。为了办案我确实可以做出适当的牺牲，这点如果你实在无法认同，那么这一行或许的确不适合你。我相信我一个人也能照顾好自己，你退出的那两年我就活得好好的不是吗。”

欧比旺说完了，她把视线转回前方，动作机械地重新发动车子，不再去看另一个人脸色发白狠狠受伤的表情。甚至就连那只握着她的手也像是被她刺到了，安纳金猛地把手收了回去。

回去的路上他们没有再说过话，一句也没有。欧比旺把安纳金送到公寓门口就调转车头离开了，警局给他们分配了完全不同的社区。

安纳金抱着他的家当他的猫站在原地怅然若失，他知道欧比旺是对的，关于绝地的职责。欧比旺变成女人只是一个美丽的错误，他们永远只能是搭档。


	5. Chapter 5

外乡人夜总会是整个科洛桑最有名气的晚间娱乐场所。

不论你是想谈生意，猎艳，结交朋友，一醉方休，欣赏鼎鼎大名的乐调节点乐队登台演奏；又或者是靠赌博发笔横财，跟舞池旁叼着烟斗静待鱼儿上钩的黑市商人弄点新货尝尝鲜都能如愿。那里龙蛇混杂，打架斗殴是常事，甚至因为口角发生凶杀案也不稀奇。彻夜狂欢的异星来客在这儿不需要伪装自己，根本没功夫关心不相干的人物。

但欧比旺进去的瞬间吸引了众多注意。因为她格格不入的人类特征，还有穿在身上未曾脱下的绝地制服。

她径直走向吧台——

“一杯马提尼，摇匀，不要搅拌，”停顿了一秒欧比旺又补充道，“也不要给我推荐销魂棒，或者星光灿烂添加剂。”

吧台后的调酒师顿时拉长了脸，那是个瞎了只眼的托伊达里亚人，看上去很有故事。他非常精明地盯着欧比旺，似乎在观察她身上有没有私藏武器，然后照她所说调好一杯酒。

“你不是来找麻烦的吧， **妞儿** ？”托伊达里亚人挥舞着翅膀把酒放到欧比旺跟前，不熟练的通用语讲得很是粗鲁，“绝地公务？”

欧比旺为那个称呼皱起了眉，然后端起酒一饮而尽。

“不，我不想找麻烦，只要麻烦别找上我，”她坐上凳子把空杯推回去，摘下沉甸甸的手环随手一抛，“这个给你了。再给我来一杯，让我一个人静一静。”

调酒师稳稳接到了手里，马上又为她把杯添满，然后掏出兜里的放大镜鬼鬼祟祟地飞到角落对着手环仔细端详。

两点三刻——

欧比旺注视着杯口柠檬皮底沾着的一点气泡，这个时间她本应该在床上睡觉。

但她怎么可能睡得着？在她对安纳金说了那番话以后，欧比旺已经开着车漫无目的地逛了许久。自己一定是疯了才会说出她根本不需要安纳金，过去两年没有他在身边也能活得很好。 

天知道欧比旺过得一点也不好。

她每天工作到三更半夜，早上九点起床，日复一日毫无惊喜，生活过得就像台不会出错的精密仪器。警局里接到的报案，小到鸡毛蒜皮的邻里纷争大到露了马脚被人识破了的外星蠢货全部要她负责，欧比旺频繁在地面和地心穿梭。

科洛桑的移民总有些日子过腻味了嫌闷不乐意老老实实待着，他们白天到出入境管理局排队申领橡胶人皮，然后等着轮到自己去参观世界各地。这本来也没什么。但还有些不愿意等选择地下途径的就是问题了，他们总是源源不断地给欧比旺添麻烦。

有时是非法过境、有时造成破坏引起市民恐慌——

欧比旺不想说已经离职的同事或者死人的坏话，但安纳金走后分派给她的第一位搭档是个粗心的冒失鬼，嗓门很大整天都激情四射（欧比旺认为他严重精力过剩）。特工Z则年事已高手脚相当不利索，有次执行任务错过了开枪逮捕罪犯的最佳时机，直接导致纽约三条地铁线在高峰时段陷入瘫痪，几乎一整条列车的乘客都亲眼目睹了他们开着警车在隧道里追逐外星巨兽的壮观景象。

为此欧比旺不得不花更多的时间和精力来弥补搭档捅出的篓子，闪光笔忙个不停，往往搞得她焦头烂额。当然，安纳金也不一定十全十美，但他总能让她轻松，能给她带来快乐。

安纳金甚至让欧比旺觉得自己不再是孤独的。

欧比旺端起杯子仰头，又喝完一杯——

现在她的模样看起来有点醉醺醺了。她的两颊飞了红，眼神飘忽，披散的头发随着低头放酒杯的姿势缠绕在颈间遮住了她的侧脸。欧比旺的酒量向来不佳，更不要提今天除了吃了些安纳金亲手做的早点几乎又饿了一整天，自然更扛不住这种诚心把自己灌醉的喝法。那使她忍不住有点难受地闭眼休息了会儿，强打起精神胳膊向前一推，还想再要一杯。可这回那个托伊达里亚人根本没有睬她，他好像瞧见了什么熟人，正兴奋地拍打着翅膀拼命挥手。

“嘿天行者小子！天仔！”

欧比旺心里纳闷这世上怎么可能会有第二个人叫天行者，一回头就看到安纳金正穿越舞池朝这边来。

绚丽斑斓的霓虹灯光下，年轻绝地的挺拔身姿在人群中时隐时现，分外出挑。许多花枝招展的异族女人在他经过时也禁不住眉目传情，频频投掷爱慕的眼光。

可安纳金眼里没有旁人，他笔直走向欧比旺。

“嗨！真是好巧啊！”

欧比旺瞪他。

“你跟踪我？”她难以置信地说。往下一瞥就瞧见了手表上犹在闪烁的光点，又酸又气，几乎立刻就要走。安纳金连忙伸手拉住。

“别生气别生气！我道歉还不行吗？我是专程找你来的！”

安纳金按住她的手臂不肯放，大有将不依不饶的流氓作风发挥到极致的气势。欧比旺挣了两下反倒觉得酒劲发作头晕眼花，只好重新在凳子上坐下。这时她仔细看向安纳金，才发觉安纳金同她一样，身上穿的都还是绝地制服，灰头土脸，皮鞋表层沾满泥巴。很明显从进了家门安纳金的心思仍一直停留在她身上，或者说为他们的不欢而散而烦恼？但这身行头显然对他没造成任何影响，安纳金曾经是这里的熟客，比她这样的绝地要受欢迎得多。

“欧比旺，我有话对你说。”得到了允许，安纳金挨着她坐下。然后就在他预备开口的同时，面前突然凭空多了杯冰镇威士忌。

“你的最爱，天仔！”

伊达里亚人殷勤地说。安纳金略感尴尬地道了声谢，拼命使眼色让他走远一些，本来还想叙叙旧的小个子这才心领神会地飞走了。欧比旺没忍住从鼻子里发出响亮的一哼。

“欧比旺，我郑重向你道歉，”安纳金忽然深吸一口气，神情一凛变得异常严肃，“我不应该把你当成女人看待，即使你现在变成这幅样子，你依然是欧比旺。”

欧比旺愣住了。

“我认真考虑过了，你走之后我想了很久，关于发生在你身上的意外，关于绝地的责任，关于你对我说的那些话。”

“我想你说得对，我们是搭档，仅此而已。我不应该一时糊涂被你的外表所迷惑，把我们的关系变复杂，那对你造成了困扰，对我也一样。你得理解有时我看着你的脸甚至完全想不起你从前的样子，因为我失忆了，一回来就跟现在的你在一起，说实话那对我确实有点不公平，不是吗？”

欧比旺没做声。

“至于贾巴的事，我承认我是有些反应过度。但我并不是不认同你，我只是控制不住自己。我不愿意看到你受委屈，不愿你有任何危险，你的确成功激发了我的保护欲。我想要是你能变回男人，我的大男子主义或许不会这么招人厌地频繁发作。”

安纳金停顿了几秒，他突然端起酒猛喝一口，放下杯子时心烦意乱地握着杯口转了好几圈才仿佛下定决心。

“总之从今往后我会试着努力做名好搭档！为了你，也为了我自己。我真的不想重蹈覆辙再次退出绝地，也不想失去你。过去两年我常常失眠，不知不觉就养成了一个人坐在院子里喝酒看星星的毛病。以前我不懂，不懂我为什么睡不好觉，老爱盯着头顶那片黑漆漆的夜空，也不懂为什么当我望向群星时总觉得身边似乎少了点什么。所以我才会养帕尔帕廷，一只流浪猫。可那并没有让我好受一点。现在我全明白了，我思念的其实是你，是你这个最珍贵的朋友。所以原谅我吧欧比旺，我保证会约束好自己，全力配合你，不敢再逾矩半步，今后无论你让我做什么我一定——”

忽然间，安纳金打住了话头。因为当他把头转向欧比旺，有点着急地以为自己这番挖空心思背了好久发自肺腑的漂亮话说不定会把人深深打动的时候，他怎么也没想到欧比旺会被「打动」到这种地步。

 

欧比旺在哭。

她哭得非常平静，基本上只是睁着眼睛流泪，似乎已经伤心到极限，泪珠顺着因酒生晕的脸颊一滴一滴狠狠砸上吧台。如果安纳金不看她永远也不会发觉，安纳金惊讶地彻底说不出话了。

然后不知过去多久，两个人之间的沉默漫长得有一个世纪，欧比旺终于动了一下。

“对不起，我做不到。”

她轻叹口气，忽然抬起头破涕为笑展露出一个笑容，睫毛上犹带泪花，眼神却无比哀伤。那模样简直美丽动人极了，同时又充满绝望，就好像她已经精疲力竭。

“以前我以为听到你亲口对我说这些也没什么，反正我什么都猜过了，甚至还妄想这次意外会不会是我们的转机？现在我才知道我的想法有多天真，命运不过爱开玩笑而已，它把你送到我的身边再掳走，然后故技重施戏弄我……上帝我真不敢相信这种事情会在我们之间又发生一次。”

欧比旺低下头自嘲地一笑，手指伸进口袋取出墨镜和闪光笔。

“我很难过安纳金，那感觉就像是把心脏挖出来再放到绞肉机里打碎，如果还有第三次，我不知道自己还能不能承受得住，所以对不起，”欧比旺将年月日默默拨到某个烂熟在心的日子，然后当她再度抬头，她的眼神充满坚定，“该请求原谅的一直是我，上一次我为了满足你的心愿成全了你，这回就当是我自私好了。安纳金，我无法同意你的请求让你留在绝地，也绝不能清除自己的记忆。那里包含了我珍爱的所有一切，包含了你。”

欧比旺说着慢慢靠过去，她的嘴唇微分，几乎是贴住另一个人悄声呓语。

“你瞧，这就是问题所在了，我喜欢你安纳金，实在太喜欢了。”

当欧比旺把眼闭上，瞳孔慢慢放大了的安纳金一动也不能动，脑海里却霎时闪过许多模糊的片段。嘴里尝到的则是从欧比旺舌尖传来的，一种滋味熟悉的，马提尼和威士忌混合了的香气。

 

***

 

 **两年以前** 。

 

“呃，愿意稍微做下解释吗？”

他们相对而坐，广场酒店，五星级。刚刚完成又一次抓捕外星逃犯的任务欧比旺就直接带他来了这儿。安纳金挑眉打量着桌上光可鉴人的餐盘和刀叉，酒杯里造型规整能拿去切豆腐的红色餐巾，不远处纽约市夜景仿佛唾手可得，空气里飘着淡淡蜡烛散发出的迷迭香——耶稣在上？这顿饭铁定会让欧比旺花大价钱。

“你需要什么解释？不过是晚餐而已，我请自己的搭档不行吗。”

欧比旺放下菜单微微一笑。招来服务生又要了杯马提尼，给他点了威士忌。

“等等，我今天又闯什么祸了？如果是杜库向你告状说我搞坏了他的独轮摩托，那可不怪我，R2还在返修，他借给我的摩托简直是垃圾。”

安纳金脱掉西装挂到椅背上努力回忆，直到酒菜端上来，才稍稍转移了注意力。

欧比旺脸上的笑容扩大了一些，然后他摇摇头。

“没有，今天你没闯任何祸，你说的那件事我也早就知道，杜库怎么可能忍得到第二天才告诉我。但是，”——安纳金握着叉子正要把切成小块的牛排送进嘴里，听到这儿肩膀立刻垮了下去，“我确实有别的事情想和你谈。”

“什么？”

安纳金皱眉，欧比旺端起他的酒抿了一小口。

“你想退出绝地是不是，为了那个女人，你想放弃星际特警，回归普通人的生活。”

欧比旺抬起眼睛看着他，手中的酒杯被他轻轻放向一边。安纳金把嘴巴张开又闭上，吃惊、内疚、慌张、胆怯、犹豫在他心头轮流交战，最后却拧成了一股没来由的怨气。

出于某种说不清道不明的原因，安纳金发现——

他讨厌欧比旺说这话时冷静的表情。


	6. Chapter 6

气氛陡然冻得像是他们穿越到了南极而不是纽约。

“你是怎么……”

安纳放下了他手里的餐具。他疑神疑鬼地在内心疯狂猜来想去逐渐燃起一股熊熊怒火。

“欧比旺，你是直接调取了R2的行车记录还是跟踪了我？我们是搭档不是从属，我有权利决定下班以后的私人时间。你没有资格调查我，我根本用不着事事都向你汇——”

“没错，我们是搭档，”欧比旺截断了他的怒火，“你用不着向我汇报，我也用不着跟踪。当你不再泡吧而是频繁光顾那家花店，胡乱买些东西又毫不在意地转手送我就说明了一切。顺便一提，我不喜欢红玫瑰，很不喜欢。”

安纳金噎住了，他拿不准欧比旺在说到送花给他的时候是不是有点妒忌和不悦。那两道眉毛打皱的弧度虽然竭力控制在了心烦的程度以内，但安纳金对欧比旺太熟悉了，他知道话音深处还隐藏着一种他不愿去深究的失望和不甘。

“所以你的答案究竟是什么，”欧比旺接着问，“只需要简单回答我，是还是不是？”

安纳金有一会儿没够着自己的舌头。

“是。”

然后他说，端起他的酒猛喝一口，这样就躲开了直逼他的视线。

欧比旺沉默的时间倒是出人意料的短暂。

“好的，我明白了。”他突兀地说，语调又恢复了公事公办的平静，甚至淡漠得有点伤人。他垂下眼盯紧自己的酒杯。

“你喜欢她哪一点。”

“什么……”

“她身上到底哪点吸引了你？相貌，身材，性格，还是那一头浓密油亮的棕色发卷？跟你母亲的照片好像是不是。”

安纳金简直怀疑他亲耳听到的，欧比旺口气刻板，但说的话酸味儿冲天。

“我没有恋母情节——”

“噢，抱歉，”欧比旺耸耸肩，看上去一点也不抱歉，“所以你打算怎么向她表白？”

“谁说我还没有表白，我已经——”

“已经追到手了吗？得了吧，”欧比旺冷哼一声从鼻子里挤出不屑一顾的嘲笑，安纳金发誓这种刻薄他从没见识过，“下次如果你要坐在车里对着色情杂志上的棕发女郎撸管，记得完事以后把书丢掉，打开窗户吹风透透气。”

安纳金的脸瞬间涨得犹如番茄。

“你喝醉了吗欧比旺？”他火大地说，搞不明白对方为什么突然表现得像个混球，而且这种没头没脑的反差让他觉得不可思议的性感。

“或许吧，”欧比旺仰高脖子彻底喝干他的酒，放下杯子时喉结用力一滑用手捂住了开始发烫的侧脸。安纳金完全移不开视线，“对她好一点，安纳金。别再把闲余时间都浪费在酒吧里。那些异星女人会榨干你的精力，让你不出三十就变成海关办事处负责盖章的秃头公务员。当然，我也不是要求你非得禁欲得跟梅斯温杜一样，裤腰带紧得像是勒住了脖子，和陌生女人共喘几口气就犯了滔天的罪孽。”

震怒已不足以形容安纳金的感受——要是他嘴里现在含着话筒，他的后牙槽大概磨得响破天。

“那我应该怎么做，像你一样吗？”他狠狠嗤声一笑发动恶毒反击，“宁愿跟不同的男人上床，也绝不敢跟最喜欢的人开口告白？”

欧比旺像是瞬间被他击中要害——他睁大双眼，模样很像只受惊的鹿，让安纳金忍不住立刻后悔想伸手抱进怀里好好安抚那种。

“谁告诉你的……”欧比旺拼命抽着气，看上去呼吸困难，甚至随时都要昏厥。

“没人告诉我，”安纳金发现手足无措的欧比旺简直令人心烦意乱的迷人，“我不傻，欧比旺。你不想回科洛桑睡觉的借口得编得再高明一点。而且你明显心里有人，那些妄想跟你长期保持关系的全部都被你无情否决了不是吗？”

“噢，”欧比旺古怪至极地笑了一下，“这么说你不知道……不知道我心里的人究竟是谁？”

“上帝！这我怎么可能知道？”

安纳金鬼叫。欧比旺用一种他的确是傻瓜的眼神看他，一瞬间几乎有些怨恨。

“明天我会替你递交辞呈，申请书我已经写好了。如果你要反悔，现在还有机会。”

话头一转，欧比旺垂着眼冷静下来。这回安纳金张了张嘴，但隔了很久还是什么都没说出口。

于是欧比旺又笑了一下，笑容很镇定很从容，变得又像是欧比旺了。

“对不起，那么有些事是我必须要做的，”欧比旺从口袋里掏出他的墨镜和闪光笔，“请用完这顿晚餐吧，然后忘记这三年来发生的所有一切，除了那个女人。明天早上你会走进贝壳街拐角的花店，尽管去向心仪的她大胆表白或者求婚，她不会拒绝你的，真正讨厌你的人不会让你每天都买一束玫瑰鲜花，红着脸在柜台结账前傻站。”

安纳金注视着欧比旺戴上墨镜从座位里站了起来。

“欧比旺，我不可能忘了你的。”

安纳金脸色惨白，他语气郑重地说，好像许下了什么誓言。欧比旺把拇指停留在闪光笔按钮上，弯腰朝他靠近了一点。

“不，你会忘的，连带着这个一起——”

他咬着牙说，话音刚落用力扯过安纳金的领带——隔着桌子，他们接了一个并不舒服的、只属于男人之间凶狠粗暴的吻。当欧比旺的舌头从安纳金嘴里退出去，安纳金的嘴唇还发着颤，耳边只来得及听见一句话：

“再见了，安纳金。”

 

 

——这一切正跟他将要面对的情况一模一样。

除了欧比旺这回说的不是再见，她说了 **永别** 。

 

 

安纳金猛地伸手拽住了她，力气因为恐惧实在是使得太大，直接把重量变轻不少的女人从凳子上拉到了怀里。

“你喜欢的人是我？该死的！表白完了就清除别人的记忆，两次？欧比旺你究竟有什么毛病，莎士比亚英雄病吗？”

他难以置信地说，墨镜被他的动作带到地板，又大叫一声恶狠狠补上一脚，好像那是只蟑螂或者什么罪该万死的玩意。

欧比旺用见鬼的眼神瞪他。

“什么……”她完全懵了，说话吞吞吐吐语无伦次，“我不是，我刚才，”她深吸一口气好像终于意识到问题的关键，“我的天，难道你想起来——”

于是安纳金吻了她，搂住她的腰抬头封堵她的双唇。欧比旺还是瞪着他，脸上仍挂着泪痕，但眼底的绝望和惊慌逐渐融化了。安纳金差不多是把两年前那个缺乏温柔的吻还给了她。他的舌头在欧比旺嘴里扫荡，略过齿龈和柔软的喉咙，像舞池里磕嗨了急欲宣泄的爱侣一般，一点也不纯洁。所以欧比旺一败涂地，她彻底瘫软在安纳金怀里，重获新生抓紧了他的肩膀拼命气喘。

“上帝，你是真的喜欢我……”安纳金用拇指擦过欧比旺被润湿的红肿下唇，欧比旺的目光含情脉脉，几乎忍耐不住想把他的手指含进嘴里。

“我们去哪？我住的地方还是你那儿？”那让安纳金更加急迫，要是隐形通讯器能让整个人都隐身的话，他大概会选择在这儿办事。

“我想你住的地方比较近，”欧比旺低声说，脸颊烫得要命，而且她很明显感觉到了抵着自己小腹的那把凶器——上帝啊安纳金可没配枪，“但是，你刚明明说你是被我的外表所迷惑，如果这只是一夜情，或者是你可怜我的话，”欧比旺让安纳金加倍懊恼地咬紧了下唇，“那我们还是不要，我不想跟你……”

“噢让我说的都见鬼去吧！现在根本不是谈那些事的时候。欧比旺，你想象不出我有多想要你，要是你能读我的脑子，那里边的下流想法或许会让你后悔。”安纳金咬牙切齿地站了起来，他拉着欧比旺急急忙忙往外走，没再理会身后传来的托伊达里亚人的叫喊。

 

***

 

四分二十五秒——

 

安纳金用了最快的速度赶回公寓，下车的时候欧比旺两脚一软差点崴倒，并且躲开了他送过来的亲吻，看上去很想蹲到地上吐个痛快。

好在当他们纠缠进公寓欧比旺已经战胜了胃里的不适。她动动手指灵活地扯掉安纳金的领带，跟一排衬衣扣子作斗争。搂在她身后的两只手则徘徊在她臀部流连忘返，接着又一路向上抚摸她的后背，隔着一层制服绕到前方握住一侧乳房揉进掌心。

欧比旺的呼吸变粗重了。

她解开最后一颗纽扣，手掌爱抚着安纳金光滑坚实的胸肌。感受着自己胸前那只大手揉搓的力度，嘴里随之发出细小的呻吟。

安纳金用力托起她挪进卧室。

他们摔上床，安纳金迅速脱光了衬衣，另一只手顺着裙子下摆溜进比基尼，指尖巧妙一挑就插进了早已湿润、紧张的阴道。欧比旺顿时在他身下抓着床单腰背抬高，张大嘴发出溺水的喘息。安纳金的吻不间断地安抚在她探出领口的优美脖颈上，手下的动作可一点也不怜悯。他戳着湿滑的内壁四处探索，一根手指不够再贪心地增加，感受着欧比旺因异物入侵咬紧了两片淫荡的嘴，大腿将他夹得极紧。安纳金甚至刚想让她更爽快，拇指用力按住阴蒂才拨弄没两下欧比旺便高潮了。她兴奋地在他手中抽搐，剧烈紧缩的阴道吮吸着他的手指让安纳金迫不及待想换成更粗更硬的东西。

“欧比旺，”他低沉地说，嗓音里流露出的情欲是如此赤裸。欧比旺的睫毛颤了一下，抬眼看着他把手指吃进嘴里，“如果你要反悔，现在还有机会。”安纳金学着她说话，鲜红的舌尖连指缝也没拉下，全舔干净了。

一瞬间欧比旺脸上的红晕蔓延得更深。然后她撑着床缓慢坐起，微低下头解开了自己颈前第一颗纽扣。接着是第二颗、第三颗——

当她把外衣脱完，跪在床上拉开裙摆侧部的拉链准备脱丝袜的时候安纳金帮了她一把。他帮她脱掉裙子，解开多功能束带取下手枪，手指抚摸着被勒出红痕的细嫩肌肤分开她的两条腿固定住了丝袜。

欧比旺的手指僵在那里。然后她啃咬着嘴唇收回了手，转而向前去摸安纳金胯间的高高鼓起。她抽出皮带拉下裤链，扑扇着睫毛顺着内裤边缘伸入。安纳金顿时在她手掌心滑动着倏然一跳，似乎又涨大几分。

他猛地低头寻找欧比旺的粉唇，手掌握紧她的膝盖把两条腿分得更开。欧比旺的身子柔韧无骨，小腹平坦，保持着完全打开的姿势被他用力一捞便整个人贴到他身上。丰满的胸脯隔着薄薄一层金色胸衣紧挨他的胸口，内裤上的系绳被轻轻一勾就从侧面轻易解除。这下大腿根的诱人风景彻底失去了遮蔽，两只脚却仍穿着那双破破烂烂的丝袜。

“安纳金……”欧比旺的手指几乎没有空间动作，她握着硬挺的勃起边回应亲吻边充满渴求地望着他，声音甚至急切地染了哭腔——欧比旺为了自己欲火焚身，这念头简直让安纳金头皮发麻。

于是安纳金动了动腰，他用一只手捧住欧比旺的后臀，扶稳根部终于插了进去，粗大的阴茎头部霎时完全撑开入口，欧比旺包裹着他的内里湿透了。

“啊天，求你……”她开始纵情呻吟，两只手搂紧他的脖子，指甲在后背撩火，屁股配合地跟随着塞满下体的性器律动。当安纳金蛮横用力欧比旺便尖着嗓子发出快要窒息的抽泣，当安纳金动作故意放慢，她又欲求不满地贴着他的耳朵低声哼吟。这件事真的发生以前安纳金根本没道理相信欧比旺会对他有欲望，而且欲望是这样强烈。

“你这个伪君子。”他有点恼火地说。窗外科洛桑的夜景光怪陆离，欧比旺胸部美妙的弧线就在他眼皮底下起伏，乳头摩擦着他的皮肤在胸衣里挺立。安纳金忍不住腾出手掐了一把，欧比旺短促地淫叫一声眼神委屈地看向他。

“瞒了我那么久，你一直渴望我对你这么做是不是？想让我操你。”

安纳金随口一说，他喜欢在做爱时讲不知羞耻的下流话，也做好了准备接受又一句谎言。但是欧比旺居然承认了。

“是的，我想让你， **操我** 。”欧比旺顿了一秒，那个字显然对她很艰难，更不要提安纳金还插在她的阴道里， _他正在操她_ 。

安纳金浑身僵硬地停住动作，差点控制不住精关失守直接射出去。然后他缓了一会儿直冲头皮的快感托住欧比旺的后颈俯身吻她，手指缠绕光滑柔顺的金色发丝轻轻拉扯，使欧比旺不由自主地仰高头颅呻吟。

他更起劲地揉她的胸，手法野蛮粗鲁，几乎是一把扯脱最后一层碍事的布料，欧比旺身前两团奶白就立刻跳出来亲密无间地和他搂抱在一起。

当安纳金断开亲吻加速冲刺几十下后欧比旺达到了第二次高潮。

她急剧收缩着阴道发出一连串上气不接下气的哭喊，满身颤栗地被腰间的手臂支配着仰倒在枕头里，金发扑散凌乱，眼角含泪，双颊和锁骨都布满了诱人的汗珠和红晕。感谢上帝虽然安纳金把她又弄哭了一次，但这回不是为了伤心。

然后安纳金直起身子蹬掉腿上的裤子，终于赤身裸体地抓起欧比旺的脚踝抬高到肩膀，偏头在内踝骨亲昵一吻。

他再次插进去动了几下，感觉自己快到了，欧比旺湿淋淋泛着水光的私处每一次都随着他的出入贪婪地将柱身吃到了底，尽职尽责地讨好着他。安纳金蜷曲茂密的深色毛发抵着两片嫩红的小嘴厮磨，仿佛他们天生就该如此，欧比旺喊着他的名字拱起后腰不停大声喘息。

“安纳金，给我，求你……”

“欧比旺，我会给你，全部给你。”

安纳金发誓那是他听过的最美妙的祈求。然后他拔出来，跪在床上往前挪了几寸快速撸动着喷射而出。

他射了欧比旺一脸，白色的精液弄脏了欧比旺的嘴唇和睫毛，还有几滴浓稠溅到了起伏不定的胸口。

隔了很久欧比旺涨红着脸缓慢睁开双眼，她是想要安纳金给她没错，但显然没料到采取的方式会这般污秽。

“我早就想这么做了，从我失忆后第一次见到你变成女人，浑身沾满黏液。”

安纳金喘着粗气说，他的嘴角挂着标准的安纳金天行者式得意的笑。欧比旺还能抱怨什么呢？她只能上前抱住安纳金，让他也尝尝自己的味道。

而安纳金喜欢她的报复，他甘之如饴。


End file.
